1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-accoustic transducer, particularly a piezo-microphone, arranged within a handset of a telephone instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electric-acoustic transducers in the handset of a telephone instrument are usually seated in pots composed of plastic which are connected to the sides of the handset facing away from the speaking and listening openings. Whereas the speaking and listening sides were previously closed by way of screw-on, pot-like covers, more recent handsets are usually composed of two shell halves which are connected to one antoher, for example, by way of screws. Given the present trend of designing the two-shell handsets to be lighter and lighter, however, the problem arises that the shells move towards one another given even a slight pressure on the handset and, therefore, clicks are generated. Exactly the same noises are generated by swinging the handset cord and are transmitted to the handset body. Presently employed electro-acoustic transducers, particularly the piezo-microphone, are extremely sensitive with respect to their transmission properties, so that the clicks are forwarded to the other party.